


Dungeons with the Avatar

by Kissyyou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissyyou/pseuds/Kissyyou
Summary: Inspired by Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Zuko encounters Aang who is a traveler trying to find a king while clearing dungeons.





	1. A Young Man

“Hey you. Did you pay Lord Alama’s fee today?” one of the guards approached a figure by the fruit stand.

“Yeah. I did,” the man in a hood answers.

“Good. Then we don’t have to beat you up today,” the guard laughs with his partner as he kicks a nearby basket and knocks the stand holding the apples up. “Have fun cleaning up,” they laugh harder as they walk away to torment the next vendor.

The man sighs quietly as he gets up to gather up the apples and tosses the bruised fruits aside.

“That was rather mean of them,” a voice said behind him.

He slowly turns around and sees a boy who was maybe around twelve years of age. He was wearing an orange and yellow robe that hang from his body loosely. He has visible arrow tattoos on his head and arms.

“...It’s none of your business,” the man spat as he finishes picking up all the apples off the ground and heads back to his seat.

“Why are you just letting them do what they want?” the boy steps closer.

“Listen kid, either you buy something or stop wasting my time,” the cloaked figure snarled. 

“Okay, okay! Calm down! I just wanted an apple…” the boy waves his hand in surrender.

“It’s going to be two copper coins.”

“Oh...I don’t have money.”

“Why you little--!”

“Hey you! Apparently you have not paid your part today!” the same guard came back from his round. 

The boy quickly ran to the back of the fruit stand to hide. The cloaked figure huffs quietly as he gather his thoughts. “I did, this morning,” he replies, ignoring the boy behind his stand.

“You forgot to pay for the afternoon fee!” the guard reaches over and grab onto the figure’s cloak and threw him down onto the sidewalk.

The figure felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder and he could feel the area bruise as he groans in pain against the pavement. “What...why do I need to pay again? I barely have any customers this morning…” he held up his hands to block from oncoming punches. He felt a heavy weight sit on his chest, nearly suffocating him. He tries to shove the guard off, but the older man was way too heavy. He felt his head gets bashed multiple of times, but before his vision turns black, he felt the weight flew off of him. 

The boy quickly rushes over to the figure and supports him up. “Hey! Hey! Don’t sleep yet! Tell me where your home is so I can get you to a safe area!”

The figure leans over a bit and whispers the location into the boy’s ear before passing out. The boy lifts the figure’s arm and rest it around his neck as he drags the body to the said location. 

* * *

Night was approaching and the boy struggled to start a fire. He have wrapped the figure in thick blankets to keep him warm and hopes that the stranger would be okay. He suddenly heard a small groan and crawls over to the body in the middle of the room.

“How are you feeling?” the boy smiles down at the figure. He noticed that the figure was wearing a thick bandana over one of his eyes and another one over his mouth, successfully covering three-fourths of his face. However, when his one eye opens, it was like looking into a pool of gold. The boy finds himself staring into the eye for a little longer than necessary.

The figure slowly sits up and shifts away from the boy. “Why are you still here?” the figure grunts.

“Don’t move so suddenly…” the boy scoots closer to the figure. “Of course I would still be here. I never leave a person alone when they are injured,” the boy pouts at the figure.

“I do not need your help,” the older man held his shoulder in pain.

“Well too bad! I already handled everything!” the boy crosses his arms in defiance.

“...What do you mean?”

“I helped pack away your stall while you were knocked out,” the boy tries to force himself to look irritated but the cold was getting to him and he was slightly shivering.

After a couple of moments of silence, the figure noticed the boy rubbing his hands and arms to warm up. The figure took pity on the boy and slowly gets up to start a fire in the room. Eventually he turns to the boy and beckons for him to sit closer to the fire pit for warmth.

The boy took his offer and shuffles over to the fire pit, lifting his hands up towards the fire to heat up his cold fingers. “...So...my name is Aang, what’s yours?” the boy turns his head up and smiles at the figure.

The figure looks away and into the fire, “...Zuko.” The figure mentally reprimand himself once he realized he have slipped up. He should have told the boy his alias, Lee, instead.

Aang hums in response, but his stomach growled loudly that it effectively ruined the mood. “Ah...I never got to have that apple…” Aang rubbed his stomach.

“...did you want anything to eat?”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m used to not eating. I’m a vegetarian so I’ll be fine when I have an apple tomorrow,” the boy rubs his hands towards the fire again.

“...” Zuko slowly stands up and walks over to his small kitchen. He starts heating up a pot of stew and brought out a fish from the basement. Zuko then placed the fish over the fire pit to grill and placed two loaves of bread on a plate and kneel down next to Aang.

Aang stares intently at the figure making dinner, while rubbing his hands together from time to time to keep warm. Zuko carefully places down a bowl of chunky potato and carrot soup in front of Aang and held out a loaf of bread. “Oh...thank you,” Aang smiles gratefully.

“No problem,” replied Zuko as he sits down besides Aang and slowly takes off the cloak and mask. Aang tries to pretend that he wasn’t paying attention to Zuko stripping by eating his bread, but he was so curious of how the person looked underneath all the cloth. 

He slowly turns himself to face Zuko, taking note of the fluffy dark brown hair and light pale skin and WOAH. Zuko is gorgeous...even with the burn scar on the left side of his face. His gold eyes shine with such intensity towards the fire and Aang wonders why he covered his face to that extent.

The older boy takes the fish off the pit and slowly blows on it to cool it down before biting into the flesh. Aang ended up staring at Zuko eating a little too long that Zuko felt weird eating his fish. “What are you gawking at?”

“Ah! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!” Aang panics. 

Zuko looks at him suspiciously but ignores the younger boy and continues eating his fish and bread.

“I-I was just wondering why you keep your face hidden…”

Zuko growls deeply while glaring daggers at the younger boy. “You don’t have to tell me! I’m sorry for asking!” Aang backs away slowly. Aang hesitantly brings a spoon to his mouth and sips the soup, “Wow, this is delicious!”

Zuko bites off another part of the fish before mumbling, “...It’s just soup with vegetables…”

“This is so good though! I wish I could cook like you.”

“Stop talking and eat,” Zuko sighs deeply.

Aang pouts but scoots closer to sit right next to Zuko again, brushing their thighs together. Aang starts scarfing down the food but stops every now and then to enjoy the soup’s flavor, “Mmmm, so good.”

“Once you are done, just put your bowl in the sink over there,” Zuko slowly stands up and clears his dishes.

“Oh! I’m almost done! Thank you for the meal!” Aang finishes his soup and takes the last bite of his bread. The younger boy walks over to the sink and sets his bowl down. “Oh um...I don’t have a place to stay...so...can I stay the night please?” Aang pleads.

“...” Zuko walks past him and starts putting down blankets next to the fire pit.

“Please! I have nowhere to stay! I promise I will leave first thing tomorrow morn--”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll sleep here if you want to sleep next to the fire pit to stay warm.”

“Huh?” Aang walks over to Zuko. “Really? I can stay?”

“Did you want me to change my mind,” Zuko slowly lays down, trying to avoid hurting his shoulder even more.

“W-Wait! Let me look at your bruises since you are awake!”

“What?” Zuko sits up again and shifts away from Aang.

Aang held up a box of ointment and a cotton ball, “Come on Zuko, turn and face me...please?” The younger boy sits in front of him and smiles warmly at him. “The faster we do this, the faster I will let you sleep,” Aang winks.

Zuko furrows his eyes together, but knows he can’t win against this kid, because in all honesty, the kid is very cute and endearing. “...” Zuko lean his face towards Aang and the younger boy grunts in accomplishment.

“Good Zuko,” Aang beams happily as he reaches over and starts applying ointment on Zuko’s slightly swollen cheekbones and chin. “I’m glad that the guard did not get you too badly, is your head okay? He did throw you onto the pavement.”

“Yeah. My shoulder broke my fall,” Zuko held back a hiss from the stinging sensation of the ointment.

“Ouch. May I look at your shoulder as well? Please?” Aang unknowingly scooted very close to Zuko’s face. 

‘Too close…’ Zuko thought as he tried not to make eye contact because he would end up going crossed-eye. The older boy just shrugs off his cloak and shirt and brought his injured left shoulder forward towards Aang.

Aang’s eyes widen at the huge red and purple bruise on the top of the shoulder, “This looks painful! You were about to just go to sleep without taking care of it?!” Aang went over to his small pouch and brought out cloths and a jug of water. He ran over to Zuko and plops down next to the shoulder. “All right. Don’t move,” Aang instructed as he bended the water out of the jug and moved his hand over the shoulder. The smaller boy held Zuko’s hand with his other hand as if to comfort him. Zuko felt the area cool down and the pain slowly subsides, “W-What...are you doing?” Zuko unconsciously tighten his hold onto the other boy’s hand.

“Healing you, silly,” Aang giggles quietly. After a couple of minutes, he returned the water back to his jug. He took up a couple of cloths to wrap up the shoulder, but realized his hand is still being occupied. “Um…I need my hand back…” Aang blushes lightly. 

“Oh, sorry,” Zuko quickly lets go of his hand and looks away bashfully.

The smaller boy then wraps up the shoulder securely. “There,” Aang said as his hand lingered on Zuko’s arm a moment longer. “Let me check on it tomorrow morning to see if I can heal it more. I’m happy that your shoulder is not broken, it would take longer to heal.”

Zuko mumbles to himself as he rubs his shoulder. “Hm? You said something?” Aang looks up at him, eyes shining with curiosity.

Zuko met his eyes and noticed that the younger boy has beautiful pearly silver eyes. He leans forward and lightly bump his forehead against Aang, “...thanks.”

Aang blushes as he smiles shyly, “You’re welcome.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, slightly breathing in the same air. Aang felt his heart beat harder in his chest. Zuko leans back suddenly, “We should sleep now. Here...lie closer to the fire pit so you won’t be so cold.” Aang tilted his head to the side in confusion as he lets Zuko tuck him in and lie down next to him.

“...You know...it’s rare to see a waterbender in a place like this...what brought you here?” Zuko looks at Aang.

“Ah...I…” Aang blushes from their close proximity. 

“..Never mind, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Zuko turns away.

Aang sits up a bit, “Um! I can’t tell you yet...I will one day...but when I do---will you tell me how you got that scar?”

“...” Zuko remains quiet. “...I can’t promise you that.”

“...I understand…” Aang lays down again, “Good night, Zuko.”

“...good night.”


	2. Getting to Know

Kissyyou: I do not own the Avatar the Last Airbender! Boy X Boy WARNING!

* * *

Once the fire in the pit went out, Aang got cold and he shifts over to the next heat source.

Zuko woke up to arms full of Aang in the morning. The younger boy was resting his head on his chest and his arms wrapped around Zuko's waist. The older boy looked down and took in the peaceful face of the other male. He slowly brought up his hand and gently caress Aang's cheek.

Aang stirred a little and slowly blinks and looks up at Zuko. "...Mm...Good morning, Zuko."

"...Good morning," Zuko looks away as he retracted his hand. "Sorry...I woke you up."

Aang leans against Zuko's chest some more as he stretches his back and legs. "You were so warm…" Aang said drowsily with his eyelids drooping down contently as he unconsciously nuzzle against Zuko's chest.

"Nn…" Zuko tries to lean back to provide more room, but can't move because Aang has his arms wrapped around him. Zuko tries to move Aang off of him, but the smaller boy clinged to him tighter and whimpered. He looks over to the window and realized that he have to head out soon to unpack the groceries and set up his fruit stall. But when he looks down at Aang, he makes excuses to push his duties back.

Aang suddenly shot his eyes wide open, "Oh crap! You need to set up your stall!" The smaller boy scrambles to sit up and gently supports Zuko to sit up as well.

Aang then starts unbuttoning Zuko's clothes and Zuko batted Aang's hands away, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to take off your clothes so I can look at your shoulder again! There is no way I am going to let you work when it is still injured."

They both look at each other in silence. "...What if I refuse…" Zuko stated while staring Aang down.

"Then I will strip you." The younger boy looks up determined.

Zuko stares at Aang for a couple of minutes but he soon he gave up and sighs, "Fine…" The older boy slowly slips off his shirt and shifts away from Aang so he can take a better look at the shoulder. The boy took out some of the water from his container and bended over the bruised area.

"It was a good thing I was able to look at it yesterday night, it definitely got better. I just want to make sure that the muscles are not harmed."

They sat in silence for a while as Aang heals the wound. "So...um…" Aang shifts uncomfortably. "After I heal you...you will be good to go and...I'll disappear from your life so you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore…"

"...You were not bothering me."

"But I told you that I'll leave today," Aang said as he puts the water back in his travel jug.

Zuko turns around and stares at the younger boy. "You are more than welcomed to stay here if you have nowhere else to go."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Aang's eyes look so relieved, "Thank you."

* * *

"So...what's that over there?" Aang pointed to the huge intimidating pillar in the distance.

"Oh, that's a dungeon, have you seen one before?" Zuko sets down a sack of oranges.

"I think I have...but I don't know what it is."

"They are huge castles that are full of treasures and wealth...I have always wanted to clear one someday…"

"Hmm…" Aang hums in thought, "why don't we go?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why don't we go clear that dungeon together?"

Zuko was speechless. He have not thought of the reason why he did not tried to clear it before. "I-I...not now...I have to sell-"

"But if you gain treasures from the dungeon, you won't need to work anymore!" Aang stands in front of Zuko, "What's stopping you?"

"I…" Zuko thought to himself. "I guess because I have some unfinished business to do before I jump head first into the dungeon. I don't want to risk anything since I might not have a chance to escape or survive.

"I see...but you have me! I'll protect you!" Aang nods understandingly.

Zuko scoffs, "Of course you will."

"It's true though!"

Zuko looks down at the smaller boy puffing out his cheeks in irritation. "I'll believe you once it happens," Zuko said as he walks away to open up his stall. Aang is still puffing his cheeks but he moves to help Zuko set up his fruits.

After the stall is all set up, the younger boy moves to sit next to Zuko on a bench. "So...what do you mean by 'unfinished business'? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't mean to intrude."

"..." Zuko stayed quiet.

"Sorry! My curiosity gets the best of me! I'm sorry!"

"...I'll tell you about it once we get home."

"Oh. Okay then!" Aang grins up at Zuko.

Halfway into the day, Zuko realizes that the soldiers have not passed by on their rounds and that made Zuko uncomfortable, "Hmm…"

"Mm?" Aang was playing with a stray dog as he looks up at him. "What's wrong Zuko?"

"The guards haven't come by today."

The stall owner next to them yelled, "Don't jinx it! I was having a nice day and I don't need them to come by and ruin it!"

Aang quickly ran behind the stand and gestures for Zuko to lean down. Zuko awkwardly arches down to Aang, "So, you know how you were attacked yesterday?" Zuko nods. "Well...in order for me to get him off of you...I airbended him to the other side of town...so...he might have a couple of fractured bones depending on how he landed since I sent him flying pretty far."

"Wait a minute…'airbended'? I thought you were a waterbender."

"Well...maybe I'm more than a water and air bender?" Aang shrugs.

"We are definitely having a talk once we get home. But back to the guards, even if you injure one of them, there's a whole army of them. I'm worried why any of them haven't passed by here already."

"Hopefully they forgot?" Aang shrugs again.

"Let's hope so," Zuko frowns but they continued their day. Once they finished packing up the stall, Zuko took Aang to go shopping for dinner. Zuko brought another fish and Aang gathered together a couple of carrots and potatoes for Zuko to make soup again.

When they got home, Zuko went to make dinner while Aang watches him. The older boy was peeling the vegetables when he remembered what they need to talk about. "So...you are both a waterbender and an airbender? How is that even possible? I heard only the Avatar can master all elements."

"Well you hit it right on the nose...I am the Avatar."

"Y-You-WHAT?"

"But I can explain! I have only mastered airbending, I just learned waterbending and earthbending! I am trying to find a teacher for firebending at the moment."

"You…" Zuko facepalms himself. "I guess my dad was right after all...even though he was insane."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah...he banished me from home and told me to hunt down the Avatar. I can only come back home once I capture you."

"O-Oh…" Aang gulps nervously.

"Don't be worried, I was pretty desperate at the beginning but I gave up on returning home. I have looked for you for the past 3 years but my uncle was able to convince me to move on with my life. He lives upstairs at his tea shop in the next town over. But I did not want to work in a tea shop so that's why I'm here. I'm working to help support him."

"So...you won't capture me?"

"I won't. I don't strive to go home anymore."

Aang steps closer to the older boy. "Thanks Zuko," he shined the brightest smile. Zuko felt a little uncomfortable because he haven't had anyone thank him like that before. Also Aang is a very good-looking kid...did he just think the Avatar was good-looking? "So, we are going tonight, yes?" Aang steps in closer nearly pressing himself in between Zuko and the vegetables.

"...I still have unfinished business."

"Well you can do them once we clear the dungeon."

"How can you be so sure that we will survive the dungeon?"

"Because I can't die. Just like you, I have obligations to attend to. So I can't die yet."

"...I see...um...Aang, I need you to step back a little or I can't finish cutting the vegetables for your soup."

"Oh sorry. But I like being close to you," Aang looks up into his eyes, a small blush made its way onto his cheek as he smiles at Zuko. "Has anyone told you that you are very handsome?"

Zuko looks taken back at the confession and looks away embarrassed, "...Are you sure you are not overlooking something?"

"Zuko. I like you and that means that I like your scar too," Aang lifts his hand slowly, giving Zuko time to stop him if he dislikes it.

The older boy braced himself, trying not to flinch at the gesture. Aang's hand gently caress his scarred cheekbone and lightly traces the edge of the scar. The hand felt cool to the touch and gentle. Zuko found himself closing his eyes at the sensation. For some reason, he felt at ease with the younger boy. Aang brought his hand to the curve of his neck, tracing the strong jawline and slowly ran his thumb across the plump bottom lip. Zuko opens his eyes in curiosity and looks down to see Aang mesmerized. "You are very handsome indeed," Aang grins brightly with flushing pink cheeks as he withdrew his hand. Zuko fought the urge to grab the retreating hand and put it back on his face.

"It's weird that you think so."

"Why do you think it's weird?" Aang steps in again and Zuko unconsciously steps towards him too.

"I see my scar as my failure. I still have a hard time looking at myself in the reflection."

"Well, from my point of view, you don't seem like a bad person. It is unfortunate that you had to go through a painful and upsetting experience. However, I want you to know that I see a person who is kind enough to give a young guy like me shelter and take care of my meals. You are not like a lot of other strangers I have met on the road."

Zuko looks down at this adorable boy. Aang doesn't judge people by their appearances and he feels the corners of his lips curl upward as he whispers, "...thank you."

"Don't mention it," Aang leans up and places a chastise kiss on the corner of Zuko's mouth. "Now, let me stop interrupting your dinner preparations. I'll be outside if you need me," Aang retreats quickly, trying to ignore his hot cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Zuko stared at the fleeting back in shock. 'He did say that he...liked me…' Zuko thought as he also tries to ignore heat rising on his face and continued to make their dinner.

* * *

After he laid out dinner, he went to find Aang and found the small boy passed out sleeping on a pile of hay near the ostrich horses. He gently gathered Aang up in his arms and brought him inside. Once Zuko closes the door behind him, he whispers into Aang's ear, "Wake up...dinner is ready."

"Mm…" Aang stirred as he looked up at Zuko with his gray eyes glistening with sleep. "Zuko…" Aang buries his face into Zuko's chest. "You smell good...like musky cedar wood…did you know that you smell like a firebender?"

Zuko stiffens at the statement. He hoped that it was just Aang sleep talking and he was not aware of what he was saying. "Zuko?" Aang slowly rubs his eyes. Zuko stayed silent with his bangs hang over his eyes. "Zuko. Are you a firebender?" Aang looks up at him while gripping onto Zuko's cloak.

"I-I…" Zuko stuttered.

Aang stares at Zuko in concern for a couple of moments, "...you don't have to answer that." Zuko blinks a couple of times in confusion. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business, so I shouldn't have asked," Aang looks down at his lap sadly.

"...Hey," Zuko leans in and rests his head against Aang's. "Yes, it is none of your business, but I don't mind telling you." He took a deep breath, taking in Aang's calming scent of wildflowers. "Yes, I am a firebender. I was labeled a traitor and was banished from the Fire Nation."

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"I don't mind telling you...I feel a little bit better now that I have told you."

Aang shifts his head a bit to look into Zuko's golden eyes, "Thank you for trusting me. I will keep your secret," Aang smiles fondly at Zuko. "Oh um...I like being close to you and everything but I'm worried that I'm heavy...you can let me down now."

"You are not heavy...you feel like you are all bones. I'm going to make sure you eat lots," Zuko walks them over to the dinner table.

"Z-Zuko!" Aang blushes cutely as he was settled onto Zuko's lap. The older boy was holding out a spoon to feed him. "I-I can feed myself," Aang leans away.

"I won't feel better if I don't feed you a couple of bites."

Aang looks down at his lap embarrassed for a moment before looking up and opening his mouth, "Aahhh."

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
